


[podfic] Nothing against pineapples, but...

by boopboop, thatsmysecret



Series: Well, This Isn't Awkward [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Being Boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Like a sailor, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soundcloud, Steve Rogers Swears, Stucky - Freeform, Teacher!Bucky, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bucky is adorable, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, firefighter!steve, no sfx, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: “I was three when I asked my mom how you fuck someone with a pineapple cactus,” Bucky says mildly. “They’ve been terrified of who I was going to be bonded with ever since I was born.”Steve’s gaze flicks to the mark on Bucky’s wrist. “I’m never living it down, am I?”Bucky laughs. Kisses him, and laughs. “Probably not. Though I don’t think a Brooklyn firefighter was ever a consideration when they were making lists of people who might threaten to shove spiked plantlife into various orifices.”“They had lists?” Steve whimpers. Oh god, his future in-laws hate him already and have done for thirty years and that’s officially a record because who manages to do that?!





	[podfic] Nothing against pineapples, but...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing against pineapples, but...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039142) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



> My thanks to boopboop for giving us more of the most adorable soulmates ever.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/44209196641/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: The Luckiest - Ben Folds


End file.
